Broken Glass
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: It's so easy for something to shatter; it's putting the pieces back together that is the hard part. Now a series. *Not for Gwen Fans*
1. Broken Glass

**Title: **Broken Glass

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairings/Characters: **Jack/Ianto, mention of Rhys/Gwen, brief mention of one-sided Jack/Gwen, Tosh and Owen

**Summary: **It's so easy for something to shatter; it's putting the pieces back together that is the hard part.

**Rating: **PG-15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood

**Author Notes: **Post Meat fic, written for the h_c bingo card: rejection. Not beta, so please forgive any mistakes. My beta is busy with my Reel_Torchwood fic.

* * *

"I would." The moment those two words left Jack's lips Ianto felt his heart shatter and he stumbled back from the pain that filled him.

'_I should have seen this coming. I've always known I was second best when Jack couldn't have Gwen and yet I still allowed myself to fall in love with him.' _Ianto knew that he couldn't stay here, not with his heartbreaking as the man he loves basically declared his love for another and the smug smile that spread across Gwen's face was the finally nail that shattered Ianto's heart.

Not caring how it would look all Ianto knew was he had to get out of here, stumbling past a very worried Tosh and Owen Ianto managed to make his way to the Hub doors.

The alarms blaring broke Jack out of his haze lost in the memories of his own torture and forced to watch his team's death. He managed to catch sight of Ianto's back before he disappeared behind the door. "Ianto?" Jack moved to follow but Gwen stood in his way.

Fire blazed in Gwen's eyes as she placed her hand on Jack's chest. "We're not done here yet Jack!" She couldn't believe that Jack was going to chase after Ianto when they were far from down, she had finally got Jack to start to admit what she means to him and she wasn't going to go until he said those three little words. _'Ianto needs to stop living in a dream world and see that it's me that Jack loves.' _

Ice filled Jack's eyes as he shrugged off Gwen touch. "I think that we are done here Gwen! I'm allowing you to break the rules, now get out of my way so I can go after my lover." Jack snarled he knew how this looked to the others and he was going to have to do some major damage control with the others and more importantly with Ianto.

Jack pried Gwen's hands off of him. "Let me be very clear, there is nothing and will be nothing between us ever. My heart and loyalty lies with Ianto and will for as longs as he lives and even long after. I will not risk loosing that for any reason. Go home, Gwen, go take care of Rhys." Free of Gwen Jack wasted no time in going after Ianto.

Rejected and humiliated Gwen forced herself to turn around and come face to face with Owen and Tosh.

Gwen stood before her teammates and she could see the tension pouring off them. She flinched as Owen's dark gaze landed on her and his lips curled back into a sneer. "Going to tell us how cold and lonely we are?"

"I'm…I didn't mean it like that." Gwen tried to explain but from the frosty looks on both Owen and Tosh's face Gwen knew that they would not be welcomed.

Tosh shook her head softly. "Please don't Gwen. Just go, I think you've done enough for today." Tosh turned away from Gwen and grabbed Owen's arm. "Come on Owen I think it's safe for us to leave." She murmured softly to the fuming medic.

Gwen could only watch as Tosh and Owen silently gathered up their things and left her alone. Now she was the one on the outside looking in.

Spotting Ianto on the CCTV still in the Tourist Office Owen and Tosh decided to give Jack and Ianto some much need privacy and left through the lift.

* * *

Jack burst through into the Tourist Office and to his utter delight he found Ianto staring blankly at some of the postcards. "Ianto! Thank god!" Jack had been terrified that he wouldn't be able to find Ianto.

'_Why didn't I leave when I had the chance? Maybe I was hoping Jack would choose to put me above Gwen for once.' _Ianto took a breath as he forced himself to turn around and face his lover and was surprised and shock to see the pure pain and worry shining in Jack's eyes.

Jack wasted no time in crossing the distant between them and cupped Ianto's face with his hands, desperation pouring off the immortal in waves. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I don't love or want Gwen like that. I'm jealous not of her but what she has with Rhys, she has a chance at a normal life something I long to have with you."

"Everyone I ever loved ends up rejecting me once they learn of my little _gift. _Even the Doctor thinks I'm wrong. But you Ianto Jones know me. You've been witness to the darker side of me and you didn't run. You know about my curse and what has made all others run from me, you stay with me, you hold me in your arms making sure that I don't wake up alone. That night before we sent Tommy home I was speaking about you, Ianto. I may not always show it or say the words a whole lot but I do love you and I would not give up knowing you for the world. No one not the Doctor and certainly not Gwen have any claim on my heart, it's been yours since the moment we met." Jack prayed that Ianto believed him.

Ianto wanted to believe Jack, he really did but the hurt was just too fresh. "Jack, I want to believe you, I really do. But I've seen first hand the flirty looks with Gwen, the pure jealous when you see her with Rhys; you do everything in your power to keep her close to you. I saw the hurt in your eyes and heard it in your voice when you learned Gwen was engaged, how can you stand there and tell me she means nothing to you?" Ianto pulled out of Jack's hold and ran a hand through his hair.

"And don't get me started on the Doctor. You waited over a hundred years for him. I know you love him. So don't stand there and lie to me Jack!" Ianto demanded tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Jack's heart completely broke at the pain radiating off Ianto. "You're right. I flirted with Gwen because she was just so normal and her hero worship was a boost to my ego. I won't lie to you Ianto at first I was attracted to Gwen because she was so normal and that's what I thought I wanted and what I so desperately craved." Jack could see the pain blossoming in Ianto's eyes and Jack prayed that Ianto would hear him out before giving up all hope on an emotionally stunted immortal.

"But I was so very wrong Ianto. I didn't need some wanted to change me nor someone who would run the very moment they saw the darker side of me. Gwen loves the hero not the man beneath the coat. The Doctor was a dream away of keeping you from getting to close. But despite it all somehow you, Ianto, have broken through all my barriers and you have seen all of me and still found it within you to love me. Please give me another chance do throw away what we could be because I was an arse." Jack pleaded with Ianto.

Ianto saw the truth in Jack's eyes but he was hesitant to open his heart to Jack again, he couldn't risk it getting broken again. "Then why did you react the way you did when Gwen threatened to leave if she had to Retcon Rhys? You own me that much and don't you dare feed me some bullshit line about how we need Gwen Cooper, Torchwood got along fine without her for over a hundred years." Ianto sure as hell didn't buy Jack's line about Gwen being Torchwood's humanity; she's never shown that side to her teammates.

If anyone deserved to know the reason for his actions it was the man who comforted him when the nightmares became too much. "That poor creature reminded me of me and of my times at the hands of the Master." Jack admitted in a small voice. "Seeing them torturing it brought everything that monster did to me back." Jack meet Ianto's gaze and Ianto's heart broke at the unshed tears in Jack's eyes. "I lost you and the others at his hands and I couldn't lose you, any of you again. So when Gwen threatened to leave I gave her the one thing that would keep her in Torchwood and that was letting Rhys keep his memories."

'_Why didn't I see that this would bring back Jack's time at the hands of the Master.' _Ianto felt like kicking himself, he didn't know everything, Jack refused to go into detail but Ianto knew about the Master and the fact that Jack spent a year being tortured for the Master's amusement. "So you don't want Gwen as your lover?" Ianto asked just needing to hear the words from Jack's own mouth.

Jack surged forward and pulled Ianto back and his arms and relief filled him when Ianto came willingly. "No, God, no! I don't want Gwen like that. The one I want is you Ianto Jones and I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life and one that I plan to make sure is a very long one." Jack pressed a kiss onto Ianto's forehead.

Ianto didn't yet know it but the TARDIS had gifted Jack with a piece of the knowledge that since he first gave Ianto the kiss of life after the Cyberwoman left him for dead, that Jack has been slowly sharing his vortex with Ianto, he was going to have Ianto with him forever. _'I need to tell Ianto soon but now is not the time.' _Jack would never admit it but he was afraid to tell Ianto, afraid that while Ianto loved him he did not love him enough to spend forever with Jack. Ianto's rejection would kill him.

Ianto could tell that Jack was keeping something from him, but he wouldn't push Jack into tell him anything he wasn't ready to tell him. "Now that I know everything there's nothing to forgive. But you are going to have to explain you reaction to Tosh and Owen and talk to Gwen about her heartless words to us all, we aren't cold and lonely we have loved and lost and something she hasn't and she needs to stop thinking she's better than the rest of us." Ianto had seen the hurt on Tosh's face and in Owen's eyes at Gwen's heartless words and knew it was up to Jack to set her straight.

Jack nodded knowing he had to talk to Gwen and soon. "I will. I'll explain everything to Owen and Tosh tomorrow and then I'll speak to Gwen about her treatment towards everybody. But right now I would really like to go back to the Hub give Tosh and Owen the night off, set the Rift alert and head to your flat where I'll cook dinner for you and then we can have a nice cuddle in front of the television while watching one of your James Bonds." Jack need to forget this day for a little while and show Ianto everything he couldn't say.

Smiling, Ianto brushed his lips across Jack' in a quick tender and loving kiss before reaching out to take Jack's hand in his. "That sounds wonderful Cariad."

* * *

Gwen had seen everything on the CCTV and while she could not hear a word the tender and loving moments between Jack and Ianto it was clear they fixed whatever problems she had caused. Still she could not force herself to leave not until she heard from Jack's own mouth that he didn't want her.

As the Hub alarms sounded Gwen steeled herself for the answers she needed. Entering the Hub Jack and Ianto were surprised to see that Gwen was still there and Owen and Tosh were gone.

"Where are Tosh and Owen?" Jack asked Gwen as he looked around expecting them to jump out of their hiding spot.

"They're gone. They went home for the night." Gwen wasn't going to add that she was the reason they left.

'_I'm got some serious damage control to do in the morning.' _Jack knew it was bad if Tosh left without saying good-bye, she's only done that once before and that was when he had been forced to give Jasmine to the fairies. "That's fine. Go home Gwen, go take care of your big hero." Jack ordered he would deal with everything in the morning right now he just wanted to focus on Ianto.

"I can't go yet Jack, not until I know if there's any hope for you and me." Gwen blurted out before she could stop herself.

Ianto tensed and fury filled Jack, he couldn't believe that Gwen would ask that question in front of Ianto. "Don't go there Gwen because you won't like the answer. Go home and take care of your hunk of a Welshman while I look after mine." Jack told her.

Tears began to fill Gwen's eyes she couldn't accept that and she no longer cared who she hurt she need to know if Jack loved her like she loved him. "Please Jack, I need to know. I know you love me just like I love you. We could be so happy together. Just say the words and I'll Retcon Rhys and we can start our life together." Gwen pleaded with Jack.

Jack's steely eyes bored into Gwen's tear filled ones. "I don't love you Gwen, not like that. I love you as a friend but nothing more. My heart belongs to Ianto. I'm sorry if I gave you false hope but there will never be anything between us." Jack squeezed Ianto's hand as he told Gwen the truth and hoped that she finally saw the loving man she has in Rhys.

Choking back a sob Gwen turned to leave, her life was falling apart Jack rejected her and now she had to settle for Rhys.

"Oh, Gwen." Jack's call of her voice halted her in her tracks and hope filled her as she turned to face the handsome immortal, praying that he changed his mind about them.

Jack's cold eyes dashed her hopes. "Tomorrow morning you will apologise to me and the others, despite what you think we know it's not cold and lonely out there and your selfish need to get your own way you hurt your teammates deeply. Tosh and Owen may not have anyone in their life right now but at one time they did. You will apologise and you will do well to remember to treat your teammates with respect."

Gwen nodded her head and gathered up her things and took her leave.

Satisfied when he heard the Hub fill with the alarms that Gwen was gone, Jack turned to face Ianto and wrapped himself around his young lover. "Thank you for giving this old fool another chance." Jack fought back the tears he already knew how cold and lonely his world was without Ianto.

Ianto nuzzled Jack's neck and whispered softly, "Always Jack, always."

The End


	2. Flawed Makes Us

**Title: **Flawed Makes Us

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairing/Characters: **Jack/Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen

**Summary: **Not all scars are visible some are deep wounds on the soul and they are the ones that take the longest to heal.

**Rating: **PG-15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood

**Author Notes: **Written for the h_c bingo prompt: scars and this is the sequel to Broken Glass. Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes, she's still working on my Reel_Torchwood fic.

* * *

Tension filled Gwen as she slowly entered the Hub, the laughter from her teammates echoing down to her from the conference room. _'You can do this Gwen, all you have to do is tell them you're sorry and everything will go back to normal.' _Gwen told herself as she forced her legs to move and walk up the stairs and confront the people she accidentally hurt yesterday.

'_I don't even understand why Jack is making me do this? They know I didn't mean it like that. Honestly they're making a big deal out of nothing.' _Gwen huffed silently to herself; she had more important things to do then pamper her colleges hurt feelings. _'They just can't understand what it's like to have someone on the outside and the fear that you might not becoming home to them.'_ Taking a deep breath Gwen steadied herself and with her head held high walked into the conference room.

All conversation stopped and tension filled the once joyful room as hurt and fury radiated off of Owen and Tosh in waves. Jack squeezed Ianto's hand tighter, the hand he hadn't let go of the entire time he was explain why he reacted the way he did at Gwen's demanded. Owen and Tosh had understood and after some cursing from Owen and reassuring a worried Tosh that he was okay Jack knew they had forgive him for letting Gwen get something none of them got someone on the outside knowing the truth about their jobs.

All four gazes slowly turned to land on Gwen and Jack knew the moment he saw the steeled look in Gwen's eyes she still had no clue how deeply she hurt her teammates with her unfeeling words yesterday. She didn't see the scars that lingered on all their souls; all four of them have lost those who meant the world to them all thanks to Torchwood, something Gwen hasn't suffered through yet and therefore couldn't understand the true depth of their losses.

"Gwen, I think you have something to say?" Gwen flinched at the coldness in Jack's voice or the ice in his normally warm blue eyes.

'_You can do this Gwen, all you have to do is say you're sorry and that will be that.' _Gwen was confident that once she said she was sorry this would all be forgotten. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I let my emotions rule me and I said some things that I didn't mean. I hope we can all get past this." She flashed them her sweetest smile and her most soulful eyes.

"You except us to buy that bullshit?" Owen demanded as he shot to his feet pushing his chair away with some much force that Ianto fear it would leave a dent in the wall.

Gwen openly gaped at Owen the pure venom in his eyes striking deep into her soul. She tried to get her mouth to work but nothing wanted to come out.

Owen stalked closer to Gwen fury pouring off of him. "You, don't get to speak you said your piece yesterday, now it's our turn. We are not cold and lonely as you so kindly put it. You rub your so-called perfect and happily relationship in our faces every chance you can. Yet you found your way into my bed more then once and lust after Jack like a cat in heat daily. What you have with Rhys is not love. I know what love is Gwen, I know it's not cold and lonely out there. I loved and still love Katie with all that I am and the loss of her will always leave a scar on my heart along with the what-could have been. You don't know what it's like to have your whole world ripped out from under you." By the end of his rant Owen's voice became choked and filled with heartbreak as he thought of Katie.

"But I do not what that feels like! I lost Rhys do to Bilis!" Gwen remembered full well the terror that griped her when she lost Rhys.

"Yeah, but you go him back!" Owen spat back at her. "I always wondered why you opened the Rift to bring him back when you then went on to spend the next week at Jack's side completely ignoring Rhys. You had no business playing the grieving widow when your lover was alive. It was Ianto who should have stayed by Jack's side and not you. You're selfish ways robbed Ianto of that right."

Jack felt Ianto tense at Owen's reminder of his week long death, not caring that Ianto didn't like to flaunt their relationship in the front of others Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder and pressed a tender kiss against Ianto's temple.

The tender gesture did not escape Gwen's notice and she felt something stab deep within her heart, it hurt to see Jack and Ianto sharing something so tender and precious.

"Owen's right." Tosh's soft voice spoke up and all eyes turned to her. Not all the comfortable with being the center of attention Tosh tried not to fidget under all their gazes but it was the kind look in Ianto's eyes and Jack's reassuring nod that had Tosh taking a deep breath and turning to meet Gwen's gaze head on.

"You act like you're better then the rest of us all because you claim to have more humanity then us and because you have a relationship and life outside of Torchwood. But you're not Gwen. You have no right in treating us like heartless monsters. We've seen things you've never experienced before. You can't even begin to understand the personal losses we have gone through. We're flawed and we're not perfect and we may act like we're cold but that's only because we fight so no one, you included never has to go through what we've gone through!" To Tosh's own horror tears began filling up in her eyes and began running down her checks.

"The reason I wear these suits are not just because I like the feel of a well-cut suit against my body and not even for the reaction I get from Jack. No, the reason I wear them because it helped to hide what was beneath. The scars he cared from Canary Wharf, from the Cannibals, one too many close calls with a Weevil and all other dangers Torchwood brought into my life. We all have those kinds of scars because that is the dangers Torchwood brings." Ianto spoke up softly and all eyes flew to the Welshman.

Ianto's blue eyes bored into Gwen's as he drove his final point home. "Gwen, you must remember not all scars are visible; the deepest ones are the ones you can't see. I hope you remember the scars that you're teammates carry."

Jack was proud of his team for speaking up and letting Gwen know how they saw her treatment of them. "Gwen, they're not trying to be mean, they are just trying to let you know how your treatment of them and callus and hurtful words make us feel. Yesterday you we're way out of line, in your comments to me and the others and your actions. We are a team and no one can think they are more important then anyone else."

Jack was happy to see true remorse shining in Gwen's teary-eyes. "We'll give you a few minutes alone to compose yourself." Jack pushed back his chair and pulled Ianto up with him and was pleased to see Owen wrap a comforting arm around Tosh's shoulders, he wasn't sure if this could be the start of something between them given Owen's admittance that he still loves Katie, but he could only hope that they found some type of happiness, like the kind he found with Ianto, with each others or others.

Left alone Gwen couldn't help but think maybe just maybe she wasn't the heart of Torchwood like she believed.

The End


	3. Jagged Edges

**Title: **Jagged Edges

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Summary: **A lazy morning in bed has Jack letting slip the secret he's being keeping from Ianto.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood, trust me if I did Jack and Ianto would have gotten a happy ending and Tosh and Owen would have lived.

**Author Notes: **Written for the Long Live Ianto bingo prompt: Lazy Morning and is the next in the Beneath the Glass series. Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes.

* * *

The sun had barely begun to rise but Jack was already wide awake watching Ianto sleep peacefully. Jack loved watching Ianto sleep, it was the time his young lover looked the most peaceful the hardship of Torchwood were gone, leaving in their place the carefree young man Ianto should have been.

The missing two days worried Jack; he had this horrible feeling that something had happen to Ianto and that worried the immortal. A worry that Tosh and Owen easily saw and the two of them had order Jack and Ianto to take the day off.

Tosh's Rift predictor showed nothing for the day and tech genius had given both Jack and Ianto orders not to come to work for the day unless the world was ending. Owen had backed her up reminding Jack that neither of them had a day off in the longest time, of course Owen then quickly informed them that he was taking the next day off and so was Tosh. His argument simple if Gwen could have a weekend away in Paris then Torchwood could do without a full team for another three days.

It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that Gwen looked to argue against that point but as she was still on shaky ground with the others, she wisely chose to stay silent. A big part of the reason Jack agreed to her time off was everyone had still be smarting from her careless words, while Gwen was doing a little better there was still some tension as if everyone was waiting for her to revert back to her normal self.

Movement beside him had Jack's thoughts being pulled from the past to focus on the now. Blurry blue eyes laden with sleep stared up at him.

Seeking the warmth that Jack's body proved Ianto curled in closer to his lover's side. "What's got you thinking so hard this early?" Ianto asked his voice rich with sleep.

Grinning at the sleepy Ianto, Jack pressed a tender kiss against his forehead. "Nothing, but what I plan to do to my gorgeous Welshman on our day off." As he enjoyed the feel of Ianto in his arms Jack debated with himself if now was the right time to tell Ianto he was becoming immortal. There have been too many close calls recently, the warehouse and these two missing days which Jack just can not get rid of the bad feeling that something happened to Ianto that he nearly lost his Welshman again.

"Ianto, I need to tell you something, but I'm afraid you're going to hate me." Jack admitted softly, his voice a mere whispered. Jack's not sure if he would survive Ianto rejected him and his gift.

The seriousness and barely masked worry in Jack's tone quickly helped wake Ianto up. Shifting so he could sit up Ianto cupped Jack's face with his hands. "You can tell me anything. I doubt I could ever hate you." There might have been a time not to long ago that those words would have filled Ianto with dread that Jack was leaving him for Gwen. But after their talk Ianto knew he didn't have to worry about Jack ever leaving him for Gwen, the Doctor or anyone else.

'_Oh I really hope you mean that.' _Jack prayed as he took a deep breath and decided just to let it all come out. "You're becoming immortal. The moment I gave you the kiss of life I've been sharing the vortex in me with you. Please don't hate me." Jack pleaded in the end.

"I'm immortal?" Ianto asked softly, he didn't dare believe it; he would never have to leave Jack. He saw the fear in Jack eyes and let a soft smile grace his lips. "You daft sod, do you really think I'm going to reject you or this gift? I love you Jack Harkness and I want to spend forever with you."

Hope flared in Jack's eyes and his blue eyes regained their sparkle. "Really? You don't hate me for making you immortal?" The question barely left Jack's mouth before Ianto straddled his hips and Jack admired the naked view of Ianto Jones.

Seeing he had Jack's undivided attention lowered his head and slowly kissed Jack pouring every ounce of love he had for the immortal in the kiss. "I could never hate you, not for granting my greatest wish of being with you forever." Ianto whispered against Jack's mouth. Fear suddenly griped Ianto. "Are you okay with me living forever?" Ianto couldn't help but worry that Jack wouldn't want him forever.

Seeing his fear being reflected back to him through Ianto's eyes, Jack flipped them so he was hovering over Ianto. Blue stared into blue as Jack whispered in a voice rough with emotion, "Forever with you? That's all I've wanted since the moment I met you wearing those rent-boy jeans."

Wrapping his arms around Jack's neck Ianto pulled the older immortal down in for a love filled kiss. "Now that's settled I'll be expecting a marriage proposal sometime in the future." Ianto teased Jack when they parted for air.

Jack poked Ianto in the side. "Why do I have to be the one to propose? I think it should be you who asks me. I want to be wooed Welsh style." Jack informed Ianto with a pout and a sparkle in his blue eyes.

Sighing Ianto smiled up at Jack. "Fine. Captain Jack Harkness, will you marry me?" Ianto stated with pure seriousness though his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"That's it? Where's the romance? Where's the ring?" Jack demanded with a mock growl.

Rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at Jack, Ianto pecked his pouting lover on the lips. "We have forever to do romance all I want to know right here and now is when the time comes and I do ask you to marry me, will you?" Ianto would propose to Jack in style and with all the romantic gestures he can think of if that's what Jack wants.

Resting his forehead against Ianto's Jack breathed his answers against Ianto's lips. "No matter how you ask me, the answer will always be yes but only if your answer to my marriage proposals is yes as well."

"Yes." Ianto whispered softly his answer was for Jack's ears only.

Love and a sense of home, the same feeling Jack always got when with Ianto, filled him. Claiming Ianto's lips in a kiss, Jack poured everything he felt for Ianto and set out to show his love for Ianto the best way he knew how.

In that moment nothing in the world or the universe matter but them. Broken they found their jagged edges fit perfect together, from now until the end of time.

The End


	4. The First Crack

**Title: **The First Crack

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Character/Pairings: **Rhys, mentions of Rhys/Gwen, Jack/Ianto, past Owen/Gwen and one-sided Gwen/Jack

**Summary: **Does she really love him or is she simple with him in attempts to atone for her past actions?

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood

**Author Notes: **Written for the h_c bingo prompt: atonement. Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes.

**Spoilers: **S1 'Combat' and S2 'Meat' and 'Adam'

* * *

It should have hurt much deeper then it did when Gwen seemed to forget who he was, but it didn't. It just drove the point home that Rhys didn't recognize Gwen anymore, she wasn't the same woman he fell in love with all those years ago.

He wonders if she thinks he's blind to the way she looks at that bastard Jack Harkness or how her eyes light up with love and lust as she speaks about him. The moment he met the handsome captain, Rhys hated him, he knew that he was no match for the dashing hero and Rhys knew that all Jack had to do was snap his fingers and Gwen would be running into his arms and bed without a backwards glance at Rhys.

But then Rhys saw how Jack looked at the younger Welshman Ianto, like he was the sun and moon that hung in the sky only for him. It was love, pure and simple love. And in that very moment Rhys knew that he had nothing to fear of Jack ever stealing Gwen from him, the captain only had eyes for Ianto.

That brought a new green monster out in Rhys, he was jealous of the love Jack had in Ianto and Ianto had in Jack. Rhys couldn't help but wonder if Gwen noticed that Jack looks at Ianto the way he used to look at her or if she really even cares that he no longer does?

Rhys dropped his head into his hands as he looked at the half-finished vows in front of him. For weeks he's been struggling to finish the vow that would pledge his life to Gwen's and he couldn't think of anything to write.

He would be lying to everyone and himself if he didn't admit he was having doubts about marrying Gwen, doubts that have only grown since he met her co-workers, since he met Doctor Owen Harper.

The moment he met the snarky doctor, fragments of a conversation he didn't remember having with Gwen, began haunting his dreams, where she admitted she had an affair with one of her co-workers.

"And I'm not stupid or blind to think I stood a chance against Jack Harkness. If it had been him that Gwen had cheated on me with that she would still be with me."A snort escaped Rhys as a bitter smile appeared on his face. "No if Gwen had slept with Jack she would have dumped me the morning after her night in his bed."

While Ianto was without a doubt a handsome man but the way Gwen barely paid him any attention and only seemed to remember him as an afterthought Rhys doubt it was him. _'Probably not high enough on the food-chain for her to notice him,' _Rhys knew Gwen and she would never go after anyone she found beneath her and in her mind that was Ianto.

No it was the way a brief flash of guilt that flashed in Gwen's eyes, as she introduced Owen to him, that was what finally gave her away. Now that Rhys had time to think and link the pieces he had no doubt that Gwen admitted an affair to him and somehow made him forget.

Groaning Rhys ran a hand through his hair. "Is Gwen marrying me because she loves me or she's trying to atone for her affair with Owen and her longing of Jack?" Rhys asked out loud. Of course his empty office gave him no answer.

As his gaze drifted back down to the unfinished vows he found himself asking questions he honestly had no answer to, "Do I love Gwen enough to marry her? Am I more then her second choice and can I live with the fact I may not be?"

With the wedding growing all the more closer Rhys knew he was going to have to find the answers and soon before he ended up marrying a woman he may not be in love with anymore.

The End


	5. Shattered Shards

**Title: **Shattered Shards

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairings/Characters: **Jack/Ianto, budding Owen/Martha, Tosh, Gwen

**Summary: **A split decision changes fate's course and test the gift Jack had given Ianto.

**Rating: **PG-15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood

**Warning: **Temporary character death

**Author Notes: **Written for the h_c bingo prompt: death and this is the next entry in the Beneath the Glass series. Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes.

* * *

Jack was worried, Ianto could tell by the stiffness of his body, his tension-filled shoulders and the fear lurking in his blue eyes.

No longer able to deny the strong urge in his body to comfort his lover, Ianto crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Jack and rested his chin on Jack's shoulder. "Martha will be okay. From what you've told me about her, she's a strong woman." He whispered softly as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of Jack's neck.

Like he usually does Jack relaxed into Ianto's hold and let his lover sooth away his tension and worries. "I know Martha's tough, but I can't help but worry about her, she and her family were there for me after the Master's and I couldn't face them if I let anything happen to Martha," he admitted quietly as he turned to face Ianto.

Smiling softly Ianto pressed a tender kiss against Jack's lips. "We are going to do everything in our power to make sure Martha comes back safe, Owen most of all." Ianto teased his lover.

It hadn't escaped Ianto's attention the way Owen had been showing off to Martha and the flirting she had done back, the tan line on Martha's ring finger worried Ianto slightly, he hoped Owen wouldn't end up being nothing more then a rebound but he hadn't seen Owen's eyes light up like that since Diane.

A low growl escaped Jack's lips as a protective look entered his blue eyes. "Reminded me to have a talk with both of them about what I will do to them if they hurt one another." Jack growled in a low rumble. He didn't want to see either of them hurt, despite his attitude Owen had only opened his hear twice, to Katie and then to Diane and Martha had just ended her engagement to Tom, she had admit to Jack she had rushed into their relationship in hopes to forget that year and to move on from the Doctor.

A shiver coursed through Ianto's body, he loved it when Jack got all growly and protective, a reaction that did not escape his lover sharp gaze. A predatory smile curled at Jack's lips as he hungrily dragged his eyes over Ianto's body. "What do you say you help me _relax_, until it's time for Martha to leave her room?" Jack purred out as he drifted one hand down to cup that arse that drove him insane.

Smiling Ianto curled his hands into Jack's braces and pressed his body flush against Jack's and kissed his lover slowly and tenderly. "I think I can help you with that, sir."

Nuzzling Ianto's neck Jack breathed in his lover's scent deeply. "I shouldn't worry about Martha she's been through worse and besides with a dashing hero on the case what could go wrong?" Jack asked smiling at Ianto.

* * *

'_So this is what could go wrong.' _

Numb, Jack could only stare at the lifeless body of Ianto and he was sure his soul died with him. He vaguely heard Gwen checking on Aaron Copley all that matter was Ianto.

Reaching Ianto's side, Jack fell to his knees and pulled Ianto into his arms and clutched Ianto's body and pressed his lips against Ianto's, pouring his life-force into Ianto. "Come back to me Ianto, the TARDIS promised we would have forever." Jack pleaded against Ianto's lifeless lips.

A sob escaped Tosh's throat as she turned and buried her head in Owen's shoulder. Copying the action Martha clung to Owen and felt him cling back.

"That stupid bloody fool, why did he jump in front of me?" Closing his eyes Owen could still see it all happen on minute he had Aaron Copley's gun pointed at him the next moment Ianto was falling back into him and Jack's anguish cry as he shot Copley.

Tears weld up in Gwen's eyes as she watched Jack clutch Ianto. She may have been jealous that Ianto had Jack but she didn't want him dead. Moving away from Copley's body, Jack hadn't held back and hit a fatal headshot, she slowly approached Jack. "Jack, I'm sorry sweetheart but Ianto's gone. We need to get moving." She placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder and couldn't hide the hurt when he shrugged her arm off.

"We're not going anywhere until Ianto wakes up." Jack snapped out, as he stroked Ianto's face.

Looking over her shoulder Gwen saw that none of the others were in any position to make Jack see sense. _'Looks like it's up to me,' _sighing Gwen bent down next to Jack. "Ianto's gone; he's not going to wake up. This isn't healthy." She wondered if they were going to have to knock him out.

"Ianto's not dead! I shared my vortex with him! Ianto is coming back and when he does I'm locking us away in his flat for the next forty-eight hours." Just as Jack finished making his declaration a gasp filled the air.

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto as the Welshman came gasping back to life and Jack wished that Ianto's return wouldn't be as painful as his own. The tears that he fought to keep from falling finally fell as it sunk in Ianto really was Immortal, like him. "Welcome back, Ianto Jones. But don't you ever do that to me again." Jack growled out his warning before swooping in for a kiss.

"Oi! Give the man so room to breath." Owen's voice ruined the moment but Tosh and Martha could see the relief in his eyes, a relief they all felt, they hadn't lost one of their own today.

Pulling away from Jack, Ianto took a quick look at the others and saw the tears, fears and sadness. "Well this wasn't how we planned on telling you all, sorry about that." Ianto hadn't wanted the others to find out like this; in fact he and Jack had planned to tell them after this mission.

"Yeah? Well for that stunt you're going to have a nice long physical when we get back to the Hub and then you are going to treat us to your best coffee as a reward for putting us through all that." Ianto knew that was Owen's way of saying he was glad he was still alive.

Jack grinned down at Ianto. "And after that you and I will send the next forty-eight hours at your flat where I plan on giving you my own full body exam." Jack's grin only grew brighter as Ianto blushed and Owen moaned about _'Horny Captains unable to keep out of the Tea-Boy's pants.'_

Silent Gwen watched as Tosh and then Martha threw their arms around Ianto in tight hugs and as Owen gave Ianto his own hug, she couldn't move. Try as she might Gwen could not deny one undeniable fact: Jack had made Ianto immortal; they were going to have forever, she had truly lost her chance at Jack. _'At least I still have Rhys,' _but somehow that didn't seem enough anymore.

The End


End file.
